


Loving you

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: What could have happened after the movie and after Prom.





	Loving you

Alex 

I smiled at Elliot leaning my forehead against his as we swayed to the music.   
We danced for a while until my feet were almost falling off.   
We then went to Elliot's car and went to his house which was well...Gretchen's house. Elliot sneaked me into his room and shut the door behind him. I crashed my lips onto his and kissed him passionately. It felt good, it felt really good. A moan escaped my lips and I was quite embarrassed. Elliot pulled away for a second, smiling at me. "Did you just moan?" Elliot asked me chuckling. "Was that weird?" I said "sorry". Elliot shook his head and kissed me again. "It's adorable " Elliot said smiling before kissing me passionately again. 

We walked over to Elliot's bed and he fell on top of me. I twirled around so that I was on top of him. He smirked and winked at me. I had no clue how to do this but I wanted this. And I wanted to do this with Elliot. "I..." I said smiling nervously. "We can just kiss for now if you want " Elliot said smiling at me. I shook my head and unbuttoned the buttons of his tuxedo. I wanted him. "No I want to do this I just don't really know how this works " I said frowning. Elliot smiled and twirled us around so he was on top again. He took off his shirt, revealing his beautiful bare chest which caused me to moan again. Elliot chuckled and smiled. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down with one tug. He threw my pants across the room so I imitated him by throwing his tux across the room. 

Elliot smiled and unbuttoned my shirt. Then he threw it across the room. That went on and on until both our clothes were all off and we were butt naked. Then Elliot took my member in his mouth and it felt so good that I couldn't help but moan. Elliot looked up at me and smiled. He drove me crazy but I didn't know how to tell him that. He took my member in his mouth again and it almost sent me off the edge. I guess Elliot noticed that because he stopped and sat on my unbelievably hard member. Then he twirled us around so I was on top again. I imitated what he did to me and took his member in my mouth. I sucked his member for a bit before Elliot stopped me. "Stop, wait I want you inside me if that's ok." He said smiling. "Do you have a?" I asked him, asking wether he had a condom. He nodded and pointed towards his nightstand. In the first drawer there were a bunch of condoms. I took one and opened it. 

I put it on and looked at Elliot.   
"Tell me if it hurts, I've never done this before, at least not in the butt" I said making things way more awkward than they had to be. "Yeah " Elliot said smiling at me. I put my member inside him slowly and holy shit it felt good! Elliot winced in pain so I stopped for a while before he gestured me to start moving. I started moving in and out of him. Growing quicker every time. And soon we were both moaning each other's name shooting li from our members. 

I fell on top of Elliot and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
